A Place To Call Home
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Maka had an abusive father to deal with ever since her mom left, but can there be a person who could help her through these tough times, and love her? {Rated T for cussing, and suicidal things} (COMPLETED)


**Maka's Pov:**

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"THAT'S IT SPIRIT WERE DONE, I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! "_

 _And with that my mom, packed her a bag, and left my father, and I._

 _Walking in on my womanizing father wasn't something I'd plan on doing, this had been happening for so long, I had thought to let him do as he pleases._

 _He'd always tell my mom, and I how much he loves us, and he'll never do it again, he always seems to 'forget' this promise._

 _I don't think he really cares, it's obviously all for show, so he can try to get out of another argument._

 _One night I remember my mom telling my papa that she only stayed, because of me. I can only snort at the thought if she really only stayed for me, she would've took me with her when she left._

 _And the father who said he loves me, so has beaten me ever since she did. This had been going on for about five years now, I'm currently twelve years old, how's that for emotional brain damage._

 _ **Maybe I should just disappear?**_

 _It only crossed my mind once, but apparently that was enough, so I waited one day when he was at work, since I was on break I didn't have to go to school which made this a lot easier._

 _For some reason I didn't want to die at my house, so I made my way to the near by forest._

 _Before I decided to end it all I took the time to look at all the scares, the ones caused by my papa were fine, but the self inflicted ones were my favorite, they made me feel...something._

 _After I was done looking at myself, I took the gun which I'd stolen from my father's collection that he thinks I don't know about out my pocket._

 _I raised my shaky head to my head the gun, pressing hard into my skull, this was it._

 _1_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _2_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _3_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Before I could even press the trigger, a bushel of white fluff came, and tackled me to the ground,making sure that the gun was far out my reach._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" he had screamed at me, for being stupid, and what made me think to end it all._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"Who the hell are you?" I kinda just tilted my head to the side._

 _"The name's Soul Eater, and you are not leaving my sight until I know your safe, so to make a long speech short your coming with me."_

 _Not even waiting for my reply he proceeded to drag me to some unknown location, and I let him._

 _Even of he turned out to be some serial killer, than I'd still get what I wanted anyways._

 _Or so I thought._

 _\- Flashback End -_

Which brings us to the present. I'm sixteen now, and I still live with Soul. I make my way to the couch, and plop my head onto Soul's lap.

"Souuull I'm borrred" I groaned.

"Than let's watch a movie"

"We've been watching movies for hours though. "

These kind of conversations were normal after I got over my suicide phase, turns out all I needed was a breather, and I decided I wasn't going back, which Soul didn't seem to mind my staying either, so I guess that's a plus.

"Let's go out to eat" I said.

"Too many people"

I groaned, and soon found myself straddling on his lap, as I begged I even pulled out the puppy dog eyes, which he laughed at.

With a huff, I walked away leaving Soul all by his lonesome.

Loving him sometimes is annoying.

 **Soul's Pov:**

Maka can sure be annoying, but she's cute all the same. Ever since I found her that one day we've been bestfriends ever since, soon we'd started going out, and nothing changed between us much to my pleasure, even if she did change I'd do anything for her, and vise versa.

So getting up I got dressed grumbling as I did so, and knocked on her door to see she was also already dressed.

 _'She already knew I would cave'_ I sweatdropped.

She laughed at my state, and quickly pushed me out the door, and proceeded to mount my motorcycle.

At first Maka was reluctant to get on it even going as far too call it a death trap, but after a few ride she got used to it.

.

.

"That was good" I said while patting my stomach.

She simply just shook her head.

"How could you possibly eat three of your own steaks, and mine, then turn around and eat dessert?!"

She through her hands in the air, in a questioning way. Which I answered with a shrug.

She laughed regardless, and I found myself laughing along with her.

That was until her breath hitched.

I stopped laughing to look at her only to see her face completely paled.

"Maka what's wrong? " I worryingly asked.

Instead of answering this man came up to us, and started talking.

 **Maka's Pov:**

It's the man I call my father, I know I visibly paled at the site of him, but who wouldn't after not being around for four years, and it hurt knowing he didn't look for me once.

"Maka, you brat you think you can just run away, with your little boyfriend you slut?!"

Soul was fixing to say something to him, but I cut him off.

"I'm the slut? I'M THE SLUT?!" I snapped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU'VE BEEN A WOMANIZING BASTARD EVEN BEFORE MOM LEFT AND I'M THE SLUT?! IF ANYONE'S THE SLUT IT'S YOU, MAN WHORE!"

I noticed my yelling grabbed a lot of peoples attention, but I could care less, because I'm currently angry actually that's an understatement I'm pissed.

And before I knew it he slapped me... hard, so hard that I fell on the ground.

"You should respect your father" he said in a tone that would usually make me submit, but I was way to stubborn to do so.

With tears in my eyes, I stood up, and looked him dead in the eye, glaring as I did so.

"You may helped giving birth to me, but you are no father"

After saying that I took Soul's hand, we mounted his motorcycle, and went back to the apartment.

No words were said, but as of he read my mind, he pulled me into the couch with him in a soft loving embrace, and gently stroked my hair.

"It's okay to cry" he whispered softly into my ears, still holding me as if he didn't I would break apart.

I shook my head, instead of crying I looked up him.

"Soul?"

He simply made a hmm sound showing that he was listening, so I continued.

"I think I love you the most" I confessed truthfully.

"Love you too, Maka" he lightly kissed my forehead.

And just like that I fell asleep in his arms, and I couldn't imagine a better place I could call home.

 **•** **The End•**


End file.
